The King, Return, and Meeting
by Coconabanana
Summary: Three drabbles written for 31 days LJ Community Oct Prompt. Oct8th: King Power Play Xanxus. Oct11th: Return No place like home Gamma. Oct21st: Meeting some assembly required Spanner.


**Author's Note**: These are three drabbles I've written for 31days LJ Community October Prompt. I put it in one place so it'll be easier for everyone to read. Please do review if you like any of these drabbles. Tell me which of these you like the most, kay?

**Title**: King

**Day/Theme**: October 8th/Power Play

**Characters**: Xanxus and mentions of others.

**Warnings**: Spoilers for the the Varia Arc.

**Wordcount:** 276

They were a pile of shit. Yes, Xanxus really believed that. Those inexperienced bunch of brats didn't know a single fucking thing about the Mafia. He didn't understand why that fucking old man chose a fourteen years old brat together with six other fucking assholes as the heirs of Vongola. One of them was even still a bloody five year old child!

Xanxus didn't understand why the Ninth, yes, he called him that now, didn't choose him. He was far more experienced, stronger and knew the Mafia the way more than those fucking useless brats. Xanxus had all the experienced and powerful fighters, killers, assassins, and the intelligence under the Varia he was leading. There as even an Arcobaleno serving under him!

Xanxus didn't give a damn as to whether he was branded a traitor once before, or that he didn't possess the Rage Flame instead of a shitty Sky Flame, or even the blatant fact that he wasn't the real son of the Ninth. Xanxus also didn't give a hoot that he had a group of money-crazed, dangerous, loud-mouthed, inhumane, perverted, and bloodthirsty people as his chosen Guardians. The only thing Xanxus cared about was that he was going to take over the Mafia using his own method and run it his own way.

Xanxus was sure that he was going to succeed in this. He had the Gola Mosca with him. He would get all of the Vongola Rings back from those shitty brats. He would defeat those fucking pile of shits from Japan. He would surely, _**absolutely**_, become Vongola the Tenth.

And then, he would finally have the Underworld-the Mafia, under his control.

* * *

**Title**: Return

**Day/Theme**: October 11th/No Place Like Home

**Characters**: Gamma, mentions of other Millefiore's members.

**Warnings**: Spoilers for Volume 21, Chapter 196-197

**Wordcount:** 316

He detested this place.

This place was full of plots, politics, traps, and intrigues. The air all around the area was filled with this repulsive stench called lies. All the people here hid behind those invisible masks, backstabbing each other left and right. Even the walls of this underground base were covered with this disgusting and rotten existence called schemes. _What's with all these moving blocks and walls?_

He really hated this place.

It was cold, dark, and too crammed. There were no windows. They were underground so the only thing he could see was only walls, walls and more walls. He's feeling claustrophobic now. This was no place to live a normal life. _Heh! As if we are normal…_

He wondered what happened to the old mansion belonging to the Giglio Nero now. Ever since the Princess agreed to fuse Giglio Nero Famiglia and Gesso Famiglia, all of the members of Giglio Nero left the mansion and moved to the new headquarters of Millefiore.

He missed that mansion. That place holds all the memories of when the Princess' mother when she was still alive, of when the Princess was still normal, and of when there were no lies and schemes between family members.

He gritted his teeth and resumed his walk to the command room. He had no time to dwell in the past. Right now, he had to do his job, even if it means that he had to be that Irie Shouichi's dog. _That man is going to die in my hands someday, together with Byakuran…_

Even though he hated this place, he still had to protect it so that that Irie brat could finish his business with the Vongola and then after that, he could the go back to his Princess. Maybe he could help the Princess regain her senses and by then, _maybe we can all go back to the mansion…_

* * *

**Title**: Meeting

**Day/Theme**: October 21st/Some Assembly Required

**Characters**: Spanner

**Word count**: 338

He yawns as he strolls the passage way between his area and the waterway. He really hates it when the upper echelons demand all the ranked members of the Millefiore to assemble in one place. _Tch! Just what the hell they want to do this time? Was trashing Vongola not enough for them?_

He steps inside the elevator and sits with the other Black Spell's member. Being with another people still irritates him. He likes it better when he is surrounded by his experimental robots instead. Humans are just too complicated and he couldn't understand them fully. He understands robots better than humans. At least robots are maintainable, humans are not. Robots could be repaired if broken, humans could not.

He sighs when the elevator's door opens. He is the last to come out. He pulls out a lollipop from his pocket and puts it inside his mouth. He needs something to chew on lest he'd spit some nasty words to whoever will speak to all of them.

And it turns out, it is Irie Shoichi. He sighs inwardly and props his chin with his gloved hand. _Just what do you want this time, Irie?_

"Gentlemen, I've gathered you all here for one simple reason. I have received news from Byakuran-sama. We are certain that this base will come under attack in the very near future. Therefore, I have received permission to take over the chain of command inthis base and implement a top-down authority. From hereon, no matter which squad you belong to, you are all under my direct and absolute command. If anyone has objections, you may step forward now."

He bites his lollipop, chews it and gulps the small pieces down his throat. He sighs again as that Electric Gamma says that he has objections and then the Phantom Knight appears. _This assembly is just a waste of time_. He rather chooses to be with his King Moscas than with these bickering upper echelons._ Does destroying the Vongola once is not enough for you, Irie?_


End file.
